Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi is the eight upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars and Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Star Wars crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Plot Resistance forces, led by General Leia Organa, flee D'Qar when a First Order fleet arrives. Poe Dameron leads a costly counterattack that destroys a First Order dreadnought, but after the Resistance escapes to hyperspace, the First Order tracks them and attacks the Resistance convoy. Kylo Ren, Leia's son, hesitates to fire on the lead Resistance ship after sensing his mother's presence, but his TIE fighter wingmen destroy the bridge, incapacitating Leia. Disapproving of new leader Vice Admiral Holdo's passive strategy, Poe helps Finn, BB-8, and mechanic Rose Tico embark on a secret mission to disable the tracking device on the lead ship. Meanwhile, Rey arrives on Ahch-To with Chewbacca and R2-D2 aboard the Millennium Falcon to recruit Luke Skywalker to the Resistance. Disillusioned by his failure to train Kylo as a Jedi, and under self-imposed exile from the Force, Luke refuses to help—even after he learns of Han Solo's death at Kylo's hands—and believes that the Jedi should become extinct. Unbeknownst to Luke, Rey and Kylo can communicate through the Force, puzzling the two enemies. As the rival Force users learn about each other, each has future visions of themselves as partners. R2-D2 persuades Luke to train Rey. After Kylo tells Rey what happened between him and Luke that caused him to choose the dark side of the Force, Luke confesses that he momentarily contemplated killing Kylo upon sensing that Supreme Leader Snoke was corrupting him, causing Kylo to destroy Luke's new Jedi Order in retaliation. Convinced that Kylo can be redeemed, Rey leaves Ahch-To to confront Kylo without Luke. Luke prepares to burn the Ahch-To Jedi temple and library, but hesitates. Yoda's ghost appears and destroys the temple by summoning a thunderstorm, claiming Rey has all she needs to learn, and encourages Luke to learn from his failure. Holdo reveals her plan to discreetly evacuate the remaining Resistance members using small transports. Believing her actions cowardly and risky, Poe leads a mutiny. Finn, Rose, and BB-8 travel to the Canto Bight casino and acquire the help of the hacker DJ, who says he can help them disable the tracking device. They infiltrate Snoke's ship, but all but BB-8 are captured by Captain Phasma. Meanwhile, Rey lands on the ship, and Kylo brings her to Snoke, who reveals that he facilitated the mental connection between her and Kylo as part of a plan to destroy Luke. Ordered to kill Rey, Kylo instead kills Snoke and, with Rey, defeats Snoke's guards. Rey believes that Kylo has returned to the light side of the Force, but he instead invites her to rule the galaxy with him, which she refuses. They use the Force to fight for possession of Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, which splits in two. Leia recovers and stuns Poe, allowing the evacuation to begin. Holdo remains on the ship to mislead Snoke's fleet as the others flee to an abandoned Rebel Alliance base on Crait. DJ reveals the Resistance's plan to the First Order, and the evacuation transports are slowly destroyed. Holdo sacrifices herself by ramming Snoke's fleet at lightspeed; Rey escapes in the chaos, while Kylo declares himself Supreme Leader. BB-8 frees Finn and Rose, who escape after defeating Phasma, and they join survivors on Crait. When the First Order arrives, Poe, Finn, and Rose attack with old speeders. Rey and Chewbacca draw the TIE fighters away with the Falcon, while Rose stops Finn from completing a suicide run against the enemy siege cannon, which penetrates the Resistance fortress. Luke appears and confronts the First Order to enable surviving Resistance members to escape. Kylo orders the First Order's forces to fire on Luke to no effect. He then engages Luke in a lightsaber duel; upon striking Luke, Kylo realizes he has been fighting a Force projection of him. Rey uses the Force to help the Resistance escape on the Falcon. Luke, exhausted, dies peacefully on Ahch-To. His death is sensed by Rey and Leia, but Leia tells surviving rebels that the Resistance has all it needs to rise again. At Canto Bight, one of the children who helped Finn and Rose escape grabs a broom with the Force and gazes into space. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Nightstriker, Selena, Breon, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Carl Brutananadilewski, Pazu, Sheeta, The Dola Gang, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet, Princess Yuna, Moon Starlight, Princess Sharon, Princess Sunlight, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, R5-K5 (Kratt), BZ-7 (Buzz), Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The Auto Train and Pony Team "B", Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Duncan, Courtney, Beth, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Staci, Brick, Anne Maria, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Princess Anna, Princess Rapunzel, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Merida, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Zephyr Breeze, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Hound, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Hot Rod, and Cogman guest star in this film. *The Chicken Empire, Alter, Samantha and Slate, Hammerhead, Pia, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, George, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Bulgy, The Spiteful Break Van, S.C. Ruffey, The Horrid Lorries, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Gilda, Lightning Dust, The Diamond Dogs, Tirek, The Storm King, Oliver the Vast, Chris McLean, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Prince Hans, King Candy (Turbo), Dawn Bellwether, and Megatron will work for Kylo Ren in this film. *In this film, Brian, Thomas, and Twilight will be with Rey, Chewbacca, and R2 on Ahch-To trying to convince Luke while at the same time Rey trains to learn the ways of the Force, while Percy, Toby, Edward, James, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Peter, the guys, Dawn, Little Bear, Duck, Dolphy, Bumblebee, Hound, and Hot Rod will travel with Finn, Rose, and BB-8 to Canto Bight, while Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Barret, Novo, and Zecora will get put in a coma with Princess Leia. *''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor'', Thomas & Friends: The CGI Series - Season 21, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Season 7, My Little Pony: The Movie, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Dance Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Movie Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Mirror Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Summertime Shorts, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together, Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry, Transformers: The Last Knight, and Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi were all released in the year, 2017. *The storyline concludes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker. Scenes *Opening crawl/evacuation *Hux talks to Snoke/Finn awakes *Back on Ahch-To/reuniting with Luke *At Snoke's throne room *Back on Ahch-To/convincing Luke/discovering the tree *Attack on the Resistance/Leia, Celestia, Luna, Barret, Cadance, Novo, and Zecora in a coma *Back on Ahch-To/Luke reunites with R2 *Back at the Resistance/A new leader *Finn meets Rose/finding a way to disable the Supremacy *Rey speaks with Ren/Rey's first step *Finn, Rose, BB-8, and Percy's team set off/Rey speaks with Ren again *Finn, Rose, BB-8, and Percy's team arrive at Canto Bight/captured! *Back on Ahch-To/Rey's training begins/Luke's story *Back at the Resistance/back on Canto Bight/escape! *Back on Ahch-To/Rey and Ren talk again/Luke tells the truth *Leaving Ahch-To/Burning the tree/Master Yoda appears! *Back with Finn, Rose, BB-8, and Percy's team/arriving and sneaking into the Supremacy *Confronting Snoke/evacuation on the Resistance cruiser/captured again! *Back at Snoke's throne room/DJ's betrayal/battling Snoke's guards *Ren's request/Holdo's sacrifice/Finn vs. Phasma *The Battle of Crait/Luke Skywalker vs. Kylo Ren/Escaping on the Millennium Falcon *The Birth of Sunlight/End film Soundtrack #Spy Kids - Floop's Song (Cruel World) - Ernie the Giant Chicken #Pokémon Heroes - Going to Latios! (during the Millennium Falcon chase) #Bruno Mars - It Will Rain (end credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series